Detective Minds Think Alike
by CutiePieSakura123
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, Agatha Christie, Nancy Drew, The Hardy Boys, Encyclopedia Brown; these are all names of the most famous detectives in history! And another name is about to join them soon! Think you can match his wits? WHAT! IT'S ENDOU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, guys, here I am with a new story. This time, it will be interactive. Hope you will participate!

**Disclaimers: **CutiePieSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot belongs to her, and some minor OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mystery of The Diamond Necklace<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another day in the Endou household. Mom was cooking, Dad was getting ready and…<p>

Endou was still sleeping.

The brunette soccer player slept smugly as a log as he hugged his pillow and drooled on it. The room's shades were still down which made it quite comfortable for him to sleep in. The clock kept reminding him to get up, saying, "7:30! 7:30!" Endou, however, was still in dream land.

Finally, Mom barged through the door with a spatula in one hand. She took of the covers and opened the blinds. Endou grunted as she looked at him and placed her hands on his hips.

"Aaw, not yet, Mom," Endou moaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

"Well, it wouldn't be my fault if you will be tardy again," his mother retorted as she frowned. "Mamoru, get up immediately or else you will be late!"

The brunette simply did nothing. The, he stretched on the bed, facedown and then, went to sleep again.

"MAMORU!" his mother yelled.

"What time is it?" he mumbled from the pillows.

"7:30."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Then, he bolted upright and screamed.

"I have only thirty minutes left!" he cried as he threw his stuff around to look for his uniform. "Mom, where's my towel?"

"It's in the bathroom," she deadpanned and sighed as Endou kept on running around. "I still don't get it why you don't bother to change this horrible habit of yours." Endou said nothing and hurriedly picked up some underwear on the floor.

"Yup, this one's clean," he told himself after he examined it.

Natsuko sighed again. Seriously, when will he learn?

"I'll be downstairs," she told him as she got out of the room. "I'll be preparing breakfast if you need me."

"Uh, sure, whatever," Endou mumbled as he picked up his socks and left for the bathroom in a flash.

* * *

><p>"Finally, here!" Endou cried as he went down into the kitchen. He was just in time to have breakfast with his family as his mother placed a plate of eggs and bacon and a bowl of rice just for him. Endou sat down and hungrily grabbed his chopsticks.<p>

"Thanks for the food," he said quickly and dove straight for the food. His father was reading the newspaper and was drinking coffee as the brunette soccer player kept gobbling the food down faster than lightning.

"Mamoru, table manners!" his mother reminded him sternly but Endou paid no mind. After a while, he was finished.

"Well, I'm off," he told them as he grabbed his bag. "Bye, Mom. Bye Da—"

"Mamoru-kun, please sit for a while," his father told him.

"But, Dad, I'm gonna be late," Endou replied.

"Oh, this won't take a while," he replied cheerfully. "Honey, I want you to come and sit down with us, too." Endou and his mom were both shocked. Whatever this is, it has to be very serious since Dad almost says nothing when it comes to most matters.

"Uh, sure, Dad," Endou said as he grabbed a seat. "What is it?"

"Well, I want to tell you a certain story I've read on the paper," his father replied. "This one is a robbery case and it still hasn't been solved up until now. This has gone on for 3 weeks now and he is an armed man."

"And?" his wife asked.

"Well, I just thought that I could see some potential in someone I know, I was just thinking maybe he could solve the case even if it means by just listening to it," his father replied.

"Impossible!" his mother retorted.

"Oh, c'mon, Mom," Endou told his mother. He turned to his father and told him to continue.

His father smiled and went on. The victim of the case had been a Mr. Watanabe Kyousuke, a businessman who had a jewellery store. Watanabe is an owner of a priceless diamond necklace which he treasured since it was his wife's favourite. It was a very expensive necklace since the diamonds in them are very, very rare. Many people wanted to buy it but ever since his wife died, he resolved to keep it as a memoir of his beloved and displayed it in his mansion in a glass case when he was around so he could look at it anytime he likes.

"I'm so sorry," Endou side commented. Then, his father continued.

He told his wife and Endou that he kept the necklace safe by putting it in a safe. It wasn't alone though. Along with it was a necklace made out of glass that looked so similar to it. It was placed in the glass case to trick the thief into stealing the fake one. He also put in lasers and a security system with a CCTV camera with three layers of guards protecting it 24/7. However, the thief or thieves had to be a real expert on diamonds if they wanted to steal the right one. This was done every night until Tuesday 3 weeks ago. Watanabe had been attacked and the necklace was stolen.

"Does he have insurance?" Endou asked. "What about the guards? Didn't they stop him? Wasn't it caught on CCTV?"

His father went on saying, yes, he did have insurance but no, the guards weren't able to fight back since the first and second lines of defence were shot as caught on camera. Watanabe-san heard the noise and went down to check on the necklace. When he went down, he encountered the burglar with a gun and the burglar asked him where the necklace was. Out of fear of being shot, he answered saying he didn't know. The burglar beat him up and went right through the third line of defence.

He opened the glass case and took a look at the necklace. But a few seconds later, he threw it away angrily onto the cold, hard floor. He went back to Watanabe and tortured him to find out where the necklace was. Finally, almost half-dead, Watanabe told him it was in the safe. The burglar told him to give him the combination.

When Watanabe did, the burglar left him, got the necklace and left without a trace. There were no witnesses since he lived in a lone area with only his mansion in it. The maids were all hiding in their rooms and so were the other servants. Up to now, the burglar still wasn't found and he is still dangerously armed.

The entire family sat quietly for a few minutes. Then, Endou asked his father about the condition of Watanabe-san's business.

"Well, there was a person who was willing to buy it, specifically, his nephew, Arai Mitsuhiko," he replied with a smile and sipped his coffee. "He wanted to have the business badly enough but then, his uncle wouldn't sell. He has also been eyeing the necklace for its value for long time now. But, aside from that, business is not so good nowadays. The new jewellery shop kept taking most of his customers thus; they weren't able to make much neither this year nor last year."

"I bet it was that Arai Mitsuhiko-san," his mother told them. "He must've hired someone to do the dirty work and then, he is benefiting from the money from the necklace right now."

"Does he have an alibi, Dad?" Endou asked a he took out his cell phone and kept punching buttons.

His father nodded. "He was out of town when the crime occurred since he was suffering from high blood pressure."

His mother huffed. "Still, I think it was Arai-san!" she told them.

"Did Watanabe-san identify the man?" Endou asked again. "I mean, can he recognize the man and point him out?"

"Well, he did see the man but he can't identify him since the man was wearing black and a mask and it was pitch dark."

Then, Endou stood up and asked them if he could use the phone. "I just need to call someone right away," he told them. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

"But, what about school?" his mother asked. "You're gonna be late!"

"Don't worry!" he told them as he entered the living room. "I'll just hitch a ride." And Endou punched in some digits and started to talk on the phone.

"Seriously, we're making him late," his mother complained as she took another sigh. "What about this case? It's not like we're involved in it!"

"You'll see," his father chuckled. "Actually, I did him a favour."

His mother blew a strand of stray hair from her face. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand men.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, everyone in the neighbourhood heard something extraordinary. They all went out and went to see the commotion outside. There were 5 police cars in front of Endou's house!<p>

"MAMORU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" his mother screeched like crazy. Endou was about to reply when she started to scold him and pinched his ear.

Then, a police inspector came up and told her not to hurt the boy.

"Actually, Ma'am, we're quite thankful he called us a couple of minutes ago," the police man replied. "With his help, he actually wrapped up the entire Watanabe Robbery Case."

"H-He did?" she asked them weakly.

"Yes, he did," the police man answered nicely. "We have found the necklace and we have apprehended the thief as well and he actually wasn't armed."

"Is he gonna go to prison?" Endou asked.

"We don't really know about that for now," the police man answered. "But for now, what would you want as a reward, Mr. Detective? You can have anything you want from us."

"Anything?" Endou asked.

"Anything."

Endou thought long and hard. Then, he smiled. "If so, can you give me a ride to school? I really have to ask this since I'm already running late."

* * *

><p><strong>WHO WAS THE CULPRIT? HOW DID ENDOU MANAGE TO FIND OUT?<strong>

* * *

><p>If you know, answer in your review! If not, well, please review still! The answers will come up in the second chapter!<p> 


	2. Solution  1

**A/N: **I'm back with the answers this time! I guess that all of you are somewhat excited to know who did the ghastly deed. Well, read on and you will find the answer! And to a certain someone there who reviewed, you have actually given me a bonus answer! Cookies for you! ***showers someone with cookies* ** Not only that but everyone gets cookies as well since they answered or reviewed! Thank you guys! ***showers everyone with more cookies* **So, let's continue!

**Disclaimers **CutiePieSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Why, if I did, there would be more girls playing in the games.

* * *

><p>"B-But, wait!" Mrs. Endou stammered. "Who was the thief, then? Was it really Arai-san?"<p>

Endou shook his head. "Had it been Arai-san, he wouldn't have committed the same mistake that person had," Endou replied.

"Actually, our thief had been quite nice since he left us a very useful glitch," the police man chuckled. "Boy, why don't you explain to your mother so that she won't remain in the cold?"

Endou nodded and faced his mother. "Actually, Mom, the culprit was none other than Mr. Watanabe himself."

She looked at him shocked. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" she told him. "But why would he do such a thing?"

"He would if he wanted to save his business," Endou replied, the atmosphere becoming heavy. "He was desperate for the insurance money so that he could use it to save his business from shutting down."

He further explained that the two suspects that could have taken the necklace were Mr. Arai and Mr. Watanabe himself. Each had motives; Arai-san wanted to have the business and the necklace because of its value and Mr. Watanabe wanted to claim the insurance for the business to be saved from being shut down. The new jewellery store was a fierce competitor, just as his father said, since it kept taking a big ratio of his customers, thus; they lost more and more income.

This was the method used: Mr. Watanabe had hired a person to be the "thief" who supposedly "stole" the necklace. That person dressed up in black and had a mask on and hid in the yards in an area where he couldn't be seen. The area was profoundly pointed out by the owner of the house. Then, when the signal or when the given time was at hand, the "thief" attacked the guards and Mr. Watanabe. He "stole" the necklace and fled out of sight.

"B-But do you have any evidence, Mamoru?" his mother asked stunned. "It's easy to point things out but it's hard to prove them."

"Well, Mom, if I haven't got any evidence, I wouldn't be telling them this, wouldn't I?" he told her in a cunning manner. He went on saying that the evidence was written in black and white. Mrs. Endou told him to clarify what he was saying.

"The paper said that when the burglar held the necklace from the glass case, he looked at it first and then, threw it away immediately," Endou told her. "The fake one was in the glass case to trick the burglars into thinking it was the real one, desho ne? So, apparently, the thief or the thieves would never know anything about it being the fake one or not since the plan of having the replica is a secret. He should have taken the necklace immediately and left but no. He had to throw away the necklace and find the real one. Since the two necklaces are identical, it would only take a real jeweller to find the difference and he had to be a very good one to know it at first sight."

"And?" his mother prompted him.

"Another point of this mystery is the necklace itself," he replied as he got his cell phone and kept punching buttons. "When the burglar threw it away, that is."

"And why would that be?"

"If I were to throw one of your priceless glass figurines you got from Grandma, what would you do to me?" Endou asked innocently.

"What a stupid question! Of course, I'd be furious with you! They are—" At that, moment, his mother understood.

"You finally got it, didn't you, Mom?" Endou asked again. "The fake necklace was made out of glass. It should have shattered when it hit the floor upon impact. At that moment when Dad told us, I understood immediately. I understood that the burglar had known that ever since before the act began. If the burglar had known about it before the act, he knew it would have been okay for him to throw it since it won't break, anyway. Plus, even if the burglar doubted the fake necklace, it should have shattered to pieces since he threw it away. So—"

"-the necklace was just in the house all along," his mother finished his sentence, stunned. "But, Mamoru—"

"I never crossed out Mr. Watanabe as a suspect since I kept in mind what Holmes said: Never cross out a person due to personal qualities as it becomes bias to the truth. You should understand that not everything is as it seems." Then, the atmosphere lost its heaviness. "Well, I guess I explained fair enough, Mom."

The brunette turned to the police man again. "Well, did he confess, Mr. Police man?" The man replied saying that yes, Mr. Watanabe did confess and that the necklace was still in the house.

"Well, since that is solved, I just have to solve one more problem," Endou thought out loud.

"And what would that be?" his mother asked him.

"My next problem is to tell the teacher why I am now 15 minutes late for the first period," he told her. "So, far, I don't think I want to go to school especially since I know she'll kill me."

His mother thought in silence. "Well, I can always make exceptions," she said. "Tantei-kun, promise me one thing before you won't go to school today."

"What's that?" Endou asked.

His mother gave him a wry smile. "Promise me that you'll help in doing the laundry today."

"A-Ah, look at the time, Mom!" Endou stammered. "I'm already late! I'll just hitch a hike! See ya!" And he jumped into the police car, waiting for the police man to start driving.

"Nice move, Ma'am," the police man complimented her.

"Hmph, I am his mother, after all," she replied playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So, who got the correct answers? Try and test your skills again in the second mystery coming up in the third chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, here I am with another chapter! Thanks for all the people who supported and read this story! Please keep on following and participating!

**Disclaimers: **CutiePieSakura 123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only her story plot, Ocs and events are hers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of the Missing Wrist Watch<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, a new video game console?" Endou mused as he stared at Kurimatsu's DS. "This one is very rare!"<p>

"I know, Captain, I know!" Kurimatsu replied in delight. "Finally, my savings actually paid off! I had to save up and work double time just to get enough money for this baby!" He held it gingerly even with the plastic on. "It took so much hard work and effort, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to it!"

The entire soccer club was usually doing their own thing. They had just finished practicing and now, they were taking a break for a while to catch up with their breaths. Everyone was sitting in their positions, talking or playing or doing whatever they wanted to do in their free time.

Suddenly, the soccer club's room slid open with a bang. A troubled Kazemaru came in running inside the club rom. He gasped and panted for breath. Everyone gathered around him, wondering what the matter was.

"A robbery!" the teal haired boy spat out. "A wrist watch worth 80,000.00 yen: gone!"

Gasps rose from different corners of the room. Murmurs started to fabricate in the area. Everyone couldn't believe it! A watch worth as much as $1,000! Anyone would want to steal that!

"What a watch!" Domon side commented.

"Must be imported," Kidou thought aloud.

"Poor soul, whoever that person maybe," Ichinose said with a sigh and Aki nudged him in the ribs. "Ow, okay, what did I do?" The noise in the club room was getting out of hand to the point where they can't hear each other anymore.

"Sorry, Kazemaru," Endou replied. "Business hours are not yet here. The agency is still closed." Everyone piped down when they heard that. Why would Endou say that?

"But, Endou—" Kazemaru started to complain.

"No buts," he said with a smile. "I won't say a thing and I won't do anything until business hours are here. After all, this is still the soccer club's period and soccer, as you know, is my life. I could open early on any other day. Just not on club periods."

"But—"

"Oh, c'mon!" Handa screamed. "We only have, like, seconds before 3!"

"And time we have," Endou said as he sat down. "Like I said, the agency's only open from 3 pm to 7:30 pm in the evening. It's only open from Mondays to Saturdays for school work and I won't make exceptions unless they are necessary."

"But, this is necessary!" Aki shot back. Endou said nothing but he stared at the clock. Everybody followed.

Five more seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Okay, go on, Kazemaru," Endou told him and sat still to listen intently to the troubled teammate. Everyone started to quiet down. They knew that when time calls for it, their cheerful and carefree leader suddenly gets serious. Having the instincts of a detective, it's no wonder why he is known in school as Raimon's Sherlock Holmes after he ran a detective agency which is open part-time. Everybody knew that they could come to him when they have certain problems.

"Finally!" Handa yelled. Everyone gave him a "Shush!" in return.

"I don't know much about it," Kazemaru confessed. "However, I do know the victim. Kirishima Emi, do you know her?" Endou shook his head.

"Kirishima—" Gouenji started.

"—Emi?" Haruna ended with a tone of questioning.

"You mean, that girl whose dad works overseas?" Natsumi asked as she raised a brow. "She's quite wealthy so it's not a problem. She could just get another watch just like it."

Kazemaru shook his head. "But that's not the case. You see, the watch was part of a designer collection, as I've heard. There are only limited stocks to that certain edition and to tell you the truth…"

"What?" Shourin pressed.

Kazemaru cleared his throat. "…That watch was the last of its' kind. There are no more stocks available."

"Anything else you could add?" Endou queried. Kazemaru said nothing in return.

"Then, if that's the case, let the investigation begin!" Endou announced and rushed out the door. Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru as well as the other members followed.

* * *

><p>"I told you I don't have it!" a boy's voice cried out in anger. It came from a classroom with a huge crowd of students filling up the entrance of the area. Endou and the gang had just arrived at the "crime scene".<p>

"We already know you did it, Eisuke!" another voice yelled. "You stole Emi's watch when she wasn't here!" The voice was a girl's but it was rather faint and hoarse.

"W-Well, you got proof, huh?" the boy who was the so-called Eisuke retorted. "Just remember! Just because you're the vice-president of this class, it doesn't mean you have the right to accuse me!"

"Why, you—"

"Please stop it!" another familiar voice interrupted the two. It belonged to Matsuno Kuusuke or Max as he was simply called. "We don't know who probably did it and we don't have any evidence to prove each other to be the culprit. Let's just stop this."

"I agree with your first statement however I don't think we would stop yet."

"Go-Gouenji!" Max cried out in surprise as Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru came inside the classroom. "Kidou! Kazemaru! Captain!"

"Hi!" Endou replied and waved at Max. Then, a girl less than 5 feet went up to Endou. The brunette soccer player noted that she was a black-haired girl with straight hair and shiny black eyes. She wore thin glasses with a metal frame. He also noted that she wore really expensive looking jewellery.

"And who are you supposed to be?" she asked him in a high but hoarse pitch.

"Endou, Endou Mamoru," he replied casually.

"As in, Endou Mamoru, the one who played in the Football Frontier and won in the finals? That captain?" she asked with a rather disdaining tone.

"Yes, yes, I am," he casually replied again. "You must be Aosato Minna-san, the vice president of this class, right?"

She sighed. "I thought that captain was a flunk. I heard he was rather weak in school subjects," she said as she wrinkled her nose as though he were some bad smell. "What brings you here if you were that captain?"

"Well—" Endou began but was interrupted by another girl. The girl was a tall one, about 5"5 feet in height. She had long straight red hair kept up in a bun and green cat-like eyes. She stepped up into the circle and introduced herself.

"You must be Endou Mamoru, that part-time detective in school," she said as she shook Endou's hand. "My name is Kirishima Emi. This must be the first time we have met." Emi turned to Minna. "Minna-chan, this is Endou Mamoru, a part-time detective."

Endou smiled at her. "Well, Kirishima-san, can you tell me what happened here?" he asked her politely. She took a deep breath and started talking. She explained that she was part of the Gymnastics Club and that she took off her new watch so that it won't get damaged. She kept it inside her bag inside a secret pocket which only she knows. After a while, she went back to the classroom to check on her stuff. She said she often does this every once in a while.

"But when I came back to check on the watch, it was no longer there!" she said as she pointed to the bag. "But then, other people said they saw three people come near my bag and opened it."

"Who are they?" Kidou asked. Kirishima Emi said that the first was Aosato Minna, the vice president of the class. She opened her bag to get the pouch with the class savings. Emi was the treasurer of the class and the officers had decided to buy a token for a speaker who was coming tomorrow.

The black-haired girl smirked. "As Vice-President of our class, I had to collect the money from her since she's the treasurer," she told them with a sneer. "Besides, the Pres isn't here so duty calls."

"Next is Sakamoto Eisuke," she continued. She pointed to a boy of big build and a height of 5"8. He was the normal trickster you'd see in class. He smirked as well and bit the lollipop in his mouth. Minna frowned at him and turned her eyes into slits. "Everybody says he was there to play another prank on me again."

"I bet involved scaring her with a spider, perhaps?" Endou concluded.

"Well, that is—Hey, wait a minute!" the other boy suddenly thought aloud. "How did you know that?" Endou pointed to his fingers and onto the sides of the bag. He pointed out that there were traces of small webs that were sticking on those areas. Eisuke lost his composure for a moment but quickly regained it.

"Well, I guess that's right," he said. "After all, Emi-chan is very easy to scare." He turned to everyone with a smirk. "I tried to put a spider in her bag, I confess." But then, he switched his mode from being mischievous to serious. "However, believe me, I'd never steal her stuff! I am a trickster but I'm not a thief!"

"How can we believe you? Can you prove it?" Gouenji asked skeptically and crossed his arms in front of him. Eisuke said nothing. The two were giving each other death glares, shifting the mood of the room uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, who was the third person?" Endou quickly as to prevent the two from fighting inside the class room. Emi understood what he's trying to do and quickly answered his question.

"Well, it's Matsuno-kun," she replied. Everyone stared at Max. Max, not being able to stand so much attention, flinched and started speaking.

"Uh, well, I-uh, can most of you stop looking at me first? It's kind of getting awkward with all the attention I'm getting," he stammered. Everyone got the point so the crowd that was once there immediately left. After a few minutes, only Minna, Eisuke, Max, Emi and Endou as well as the group that had followed him earlier on. "Okay, Max, you can start talking," Endou prodded him to speak. Max placed his hand inside his sling bag. He took out a yellow and purple notebook and showed it to the others.

"This is Emi-chan's notebook," he told them. "I asked Emi if I could borrow her notes for Biology Class. I had been absent for some time since I was sick with the flu. I missed about five lessons and you know how much notes we get with every lesson." He handed the notebook to Endou. "I wanted to borrow them before the class so that I could copy them in my free time." He looked at Emi. "I'm really, really sorry about your watch, Emi-chan. If only I had seen it, maybe I could help look for it."

Endou got the notebook and took a good look at it. The notebook was absolutely clean. There were no creases and smudges. He flipped the notebook and scanned through the notes. On the back was her name on it on the left side, the scotch tape still very new. Absolutely spotless. Erasures were covered with correction ink. There were no dog ears in any of the pages. The handwriting was absolutely perfect. Though Endou noticed that there were strips of paper in the wires of the spring notebook, the notebook was an image of writing perfection: clean, legible and attractive.

_Much in contrast to my notebook, _Endou thought sadly with a depressing sigh. _Come to think of it, my notebooks are always a disaster area. _With this though, Endou started to cry inwardly. _Shoot, why can't I ever be good in academics? _

Gouenji turned to Endou. The brunette soccer player was already holding the notebook and sulking in a corner, mumbling to himself. Gouenji's sweat dropped.

_Oh, Endou…_

Kidou and the others noticed and did the same.

"A-Anyhow, is there anything else you'd like to ask us, Captain?" Max hurriedly asked in order to prevent his captain from sulking even more.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Endou cried, shaking off the black aura which was around him a few minutes ago. "Well, when did you borrow her notebook?"

Max replied saying that he borrowed the notebook in the morning. He planned to return the notebook in the afternoon after he cleaned (since he was a classroom cleaner for today) but she wasn't there when he tried to return it. He decided to keep it inside his bag first and try again later when she's already there.

"Well, can you at least tell me the color of the watch or how it looks like?" Endou asked.

"Hmm, I think her watch must be pink and white," Minna replied thoughtfully. "I did see her wear it for some time now."

"No, her watch was black and purple," Max answered indignantly. "She just got a new one, I'm sure of it!"

"I don't know much of the color but I do know that the watch was branded!" Eisuke added. "It costs thousands just to get those!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Exaggerated," Minna mumbled.

"Why, you—"

"As I was saying!" Endou cut in after he cleared his throat loudly. "Do you know anyone who could have done it?"

Eisuke turned to Minna with a dirty smile. "Well, didn't you envy her watches, Minna?" he asked her slyly. "I heard that you envied them so much that you wanted to steal them."

She sighed. "Yeah, I admit it," she said. "I did envy her watches. In fact, I would admit that I'd do anything to get them, even steal them. But, I got over it and switched to jewellery instead." She turned to her gold necklace on her neck. "See? This one is an 18 karat gold necklace my daddy bought for me."

"How would we know that you're not lying?" Eisuke taunted the raven-haired girl.

"Well, it's only up to you whether you believe me or not," Minna huffed. "I'm not forcing all of you to believe me." She narrowed her eyes into slits as she looked at Eisuke. "What about you?" she asked him. "A watch like that could cost thousands. Who knows what you want to do with it. I heard that you wanted to buy a new cell phone but you never had the funds. That would be your motive now, wouldn't it?"

Eisuke could hold it no longer. He pounced at the girl and was about to punch her. Kazemaru jumped in and pulled Eisuke to prevent him from hurting the girl.

"Well, before I'll go," Endou began. "I want to see the bag of the victim. I might need some clues." Immediately, Endou started the search. The bag was in a slight jumble. The notebooks of the 1st and 2nd periods were switched in places. The books were slightly tilting sideward and papers were sticking out from all corners. He looked at Emi. She blew away a stray her from her face and pinned it with a tiny hair clip.

Endou took all notebooks from the bag and inspected it. Just like the notebook Max borrowed, they were absolutely flawless. He checked the back. Nothing suspicious. Everything was clean and the labels were there on the right side.

"So, Mr. Detective, can we go now?" Minna asked with a yawn. "We're wasting time and we have lots to do."

"Yeah, and I have to throw out the garbage so that I can leave," Max added.

"My mom's gonna kill me. Besides I have to go to the mall to get the groceries she wanted," Eisuke spoke as he picked his ear with his pinky.

Endou smirked and started laughing. "Well, isn't this wonderful? What you three said a minute ago was all I need to find out how the culprit got rid of the victim's watch."

* * *

><p><strong>WHO IS THE CULPRIT? <strong>

**A BONUS QUESTION: WHERE IS THE WATCH?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! Let's make this a game. The one with the most points at the end of this fanfic is the winner! Whoever that person will be, he or she will be crowned as the Mystery King or Queen of the Year!

This is how the scoring goes:

Correct answer-5 points

Almost correct answer-3 points

Wrong answer-2 points

Evidences-5 points each (correct evidences)

*Could also be 2 points each (wrong evidences)

*Could also be 3 points each (almost correct evidences)

Bonus Question-10 points

Total: 20 points minimum (+10 if the bonus answer is correct or someone got the bonus question)

Submit the scoring at the end of the fanfic, please. A tally will be made to see who has acquired the highest points! Please start calculating with the first mystery.

Hope you will participate!


	4. Solution 2

**A/N: **Once again, everyone, thank you for the wonderful reviews and participation! Well, I guess I made this mystery too easy, I guess. I guess I'm not quite satisfied with this mystery. **(Knocks her head relentlessly) **However, I truly am happy that everyone had (as much to my thinking) had answered the mystery corectly! Awesome job, everybody! That makes me want to shower everyone with more cyber cookies! **(showers everyone with more cyber cookies)**

Now, on to the solution part of the program!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the Ocs, the story plot and this mystery is mine.

* * *

><p>Endou smirked and started to laugh. "Well, isn't this wonderful? What you three said a minute ago was all I need to find out how the culprit got rid of the victim's watch."<p>

Everyone stared at him. "H-Huh? What do you mean?" Max stammered. "You mean that—"

"Exactly," Endou finished. "The real culprit behind this case…is actually one of the three of you."

Everyone became silent. Minna gave off a dirty look. Eisuke said nothing. Max simply stayed silent. Kidou and the others stared at the three. Then, Kazemaru asked Endou to tell them which one of the three was the one who stole Emi's watch.

"Isn't obvious? It's the one who came to her bag and claimed to return something," Endou explained. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Max, why did you do it?"

Everyone gasped.

"M-Me?" Max stammered. "But, Captain, there must be some mistake!"

"Don't lie to everyone in this room!" Endou shot back. "You know you did it and you can't change that!"

"Well, can you prove it?" Max asked his captain. He felt so angry, he could actually explode!

"Of course, I can," Endou answered back. "However, I will choose to use this moment to expose your method of trying to get out of your own web of lies." Endou continued, saying that Max had actually prepared two notebooks for the trick. He made sure that the fake notebook was in the same condition as Emi's and that the handwriting was almost identical and almost as neat. He simply took off the Emi's label and the label of the other notebook. After that, he switched the labels and showed to everyone the fake notebook he had prepared.

"These are just guesses!" Max retorted. "How can you say these useless ideas are what really happened?"

"Probably because you did something to her notebook," Gouenji stated. "That could be a good reason why you would switch notebooks as to lose the suspicion."

"Exactly."

"But that's—"

"Check your pocket," Endou told the red-headed boy. "In your pocket, to prove my theory, there should be a roll of tape and the fake label since you would want to switch the labels back when no one's around anymore."

"But what about the watch?" Minna asked. "Where is it?"

"Simple." Then, Endou went outside and walked straight inside the other section's classroom. He went to the far end of the room and picked up the trash bin. He brought it back to the crime scene and showed everyone what he brought along with him. The brunette dumped the trash bin right in front of them and started scanning through the garbage.

The garbage was mainly composed of crumpled papers and bits of cut-out colored construction papers. He kept on grasping the paper balls. Instantly, Kidou, Kazemaru and Gouenji understood. They got on their knees and started helping Endou hold the paper balls.

"Endou, catch!" Kidou cried and threw one of the paper balls at the brunette soccer player. Endou quickly caught the paper ball. He smiled to himself. He faced everyone and unwrapped the paper ball.

Everyone stared in shock.

Inside the paper ball was Emi's watch, broken and smashed into tiny pieces.

"You took a page from the back of the fake notebook to wrap the paper and probably mark that the one your using is the fake one, am I correct?" Endou asked Max. "Or let me ask you my second question: What exactly did you do to Emi's notebook and why did you switch it? I had another theory in mind but I decided it will be better if it came straight from the horse's mouth."

The room was quiet.

Everyone stared at Max.

Max clenched his fists. Then, he sighed.

He hung his head in the shadows. "When?" he asked softly. "When did you find out?"

"From your statements. All of them. They were chock full of them." Endou walked up to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, answer my previous questions."

Max looked away. "I-I did everything you said. You saw through my trick instantly," he said weakly. "But I didn't want her watch. Honest, I didn't want to make it look like I stole it."

"You just wanted to hide it for a while since you broke it, right?" Endou continued for him.

Max nodded. "I accidentally broke it when I was tampering with her stuff when she wasn't here."

"Yeah, I came to the classroom to return the notebook which I borrowed from her. Since she told me about her new watch, I kinda though that the watch must be really amazing and stuff so…I—uh, took it from her bag to get a look at it since I knew where her secret pocket is. She used to be my seatmate when we were classmates last year and so I kinda became friends with her. That's why I knew where she would hide her really valuable stuff. " He faced Emi. "Emi-chan, the reason why I switched the notebooks between another classmate's and yours is this."

He opened the back of the notebook and gave it to the red-haired girl. She looked at it and felt the blank last page. Then, terror was unleashed.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" she growled and grabbed Max's collar. "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT? AND TO THINK THAT YOU BROKE MY WATCH, TOO! YOU—YOU—"

"I didn't mean to draw on the back!" he explained. "Honest! I'm very sorry! I know you don't want anything dirty on your stuff! I'm really sorry, Emi! I'm really sorry!"

"YOU! YOU! YOU!" she kept screaming at him. Max winced and closed his eyes. It was as though he was preparing himself to see death.

"THIS—THIS IS—THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" she screamed again.

A dark aura started to grow. The wind started to blow harder and harder each minute. Lightning flashed and dark clouds filled the sky. The ground shook and started to crack. Everything started to fly and the plants grew intensely. Stuff in the room were flying. Everyone panicked.

"Everyone, hide under a table now!" Endou ordered. All of the people followed and held on. Emi's eyes glowed as red as her hair and her hair flew around like snakes.

"Everyone, grab hold!" Gouenji cried. "A tornado is coming this way!"

"OKAY, THIS IS JUST GETTING STUPID!" Kazemaru screamed back but winced when a huge teacher's table came flying from across the room.

"I NEVER KNEW THAT SHE HAD SUPERNATURAL AND TELEKINETIC POWERS!" Kidou cut in amidst the commotion and panic. "THIS IS BEYOND THE FEATS OF ALL LAWS OF NATURE AND SCIENCE!"

She went near to Max. It was as though this was the end of the world when she continued with a calmer voice. "That is what I'd like to say but…Let bygones be bygones." Then, at that moment, everything stopped.

Everyone was speechless. Something as important as that and when someone stole it or destroyed it, she DIDN'T get angry? Who on earth is this person? And what was up with all those instant calamities? You'd think that she had bought them in ready-made packs in convenience stores! Oh my Glob, could she be...an alien in disguise or worse...the daughter of all death responsible of this unlucky and partly forsaken time in history?

Then, she turned to Endou. "Tantei-kun, how did you find out that he was the one who was responsible for everything? Were there so many mistakes in his statements?"

Max felt as though that last comment had dropped a bag of bricks on him. "Emi-chan…"

"There were," Endou replied. "In fact, his alibis and statements were chock-full of them." He asked Kidou if he remembered Max's first statement. At that moment, Max felt as though an entire bath tub just fell on his head.

"He said that he was there because he borrowed Emi's Biology notebook and that he wanted to return it," he answered. "However, she was not there so he decided to keep it."

"Your first mistake," Endou pointed out. "It was a slip of the tongue." At that moment, Kidou realized what Endou meant. The brunette smirked. _Looks like Kidou's fast on his feet._

"Of course!" Kidou exclaimed. "Since she wasn't there and he planned to keep the notebook with him, he should have had no reason at all to open her bag. If that were the case, then it would be suspicious enough for us to suspect that he had another agenda."

Endou nodded. "Plus, he also had his second statement. When they were fighting over what the watch looked like—"

"I see! He also said in his last comment, "If only I had seen it, maybe I could help look for it." Kazemaru filled in. "That meant in his statement that he never knew how the watch looked like. If so, then, why did he join in the arguing and even said that he was sure that the watch was black and purple? That must be mistake number 2."

"Correct," Endou said with a smile and an approving nod. "You know, Kazemaru, you should continue using your head."

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT COMMENT?" Kazemaru angrily questioned.

"Anyway, let's continue with the investigation," Endou quickly waved off the comment as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"I'm not done with you yet—"

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled incoherently and then went on with his investigation. "Okay, guys, where were we? Ah, yeah, here we are!" He cleared his throat again. "When he was leaving, he said that he needed to throw out the trash. When he said that, it was self-explanatory that he was using the trash bin as an excuse. He wanted to bring it home with him to hide it and probably pay for it later."

Everyone faced Max in shock. "Cat Ears, did you really do it?" Eisuke asked him. "I still couldn't believe that you would do such a thing."

"Sh-Shut up!" he retorted, his cheeks turning red. "I'm no thief! Besides, if my dad knew, he'd put me to jail."

"Anyway, the case is now solved; Emi forgave Max; Max admitted; What else is next?" Kazemaru asked.

"Well, apparently, he has to pay for the watch," Endou pointed out. "But aside from that, you could say that this case does not have to be reported to school authorities."

"Yeah, duh!" Max agreed with vigour. "I'll handle that!" He went to the 4 other soccer players and fell on his knees. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't do this again, I swear! You'll never hear a bad thing from me!"

Everyone's sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"WH-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Aki screamed as she looked at what was in Max's hands. It was another branded and limited pink, white and black watch with a price that was doubled from the original's! Everyone in the club was absolutely flabbergasted!<p>

Max looked at Aki confused. "What's the big deal?" he asked her. "You think that she won't like it?"

"N-No, but it's just that—" Megane stammered out of the shock he still received.

"DUDE, THAT THING IS WORTH DOUBLE THAN THE WATCH THAT YOU BROKE!" Handa exclaimed. "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THE FARTING MONEY FOR THAT PIECE OF JUNK?"

Max replied simply,"Well, I kinda asked my parents if I could buy another watch since I broke Emi's. They just said yes and my mom was the one who suggested to buy this watch since she said that Emi would surely like it."

Everyone was still stunned. Kazemaru thought that he would faint out of the price and the excuse. Kidou was annoyed out of Max's innocence of buying that "certain piece of junk". Gouenji could only sigh. Kabeyama and the others felt as though that if their mouths weren't hinged to their jaws right now, they would have surely fallen off.

Endou simply grinned and patted his friend's back. "I knew that you would find the funds for the watch, Max! But how did you convince your parents to buy you such an expensive watch?"

"If you knew, you'd think I made my own grave just to get it," Max deadpanned.

Then, Ichinose went inside the club room. "Good afternoon, everyone! So, when will we—"

At that moment, Ichinose tripped over a soccer ball and went straight for Max. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. And to think you might know what will happen next…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CRASH!

"ICHINOSEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ohohoho! And to think all those $2,000 went to absolute waste! I feel sorry for Max…Let us all give a moment of silence to grieve for this moment in time….

….

….

….

Well, as I was saying, thank you to all those who reviewed! Looks like a majority of the answers were correct! If your answers were wrong, you can try again next time in the next mystery!

Oh, and more cyber cookies for everyone! ***showers everyone with even MORE cyber cookies***

Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm. So. Sorry. I'm soooooooooo sorry, guys! I know I haven't been able to update in a while (actually for about three years now) and I really want to make it up to all of you by making this chapter right now! The other mystery? Let's say I've decided to cancel it since the entire thing seems a little bit too… complicated? If I were the one solving it, you would see me raise my hands up and walk out of my chair.

Done. No problem. Because I would quit the first time I'd see the thing.

My dog would do so much better at trying to solve the mystery for me because I won't give a damn for red stains. Period.

I won't delay it any longer but I do hope you'd enjoy this one. You had known my OCs from the previous deleted chapter but I'll give a short description about them not because they'll be competing with Endou. Oh no.

This will be an entirely different story.

This mystery is two-part and two different mysteries will be involved. So put on your thinking caps, read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimers: Inazuma Eleven is not mine. Yup, that pretty much says it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of the Distressed Phone Call<strong>

* * *

><p>Weekends were great.<p>

But weekends _home alone_ were the best. Period. Two _free _whole days. _Alone._ You could sleep in and nobody would yell at you for doing it. You could pig out and the fridge would be wide open just for you. You could do homework later or better yet, not do it at all. And then there was soccer.

Soccer. All day.

The thought of it was just amazing.

At least that was what Endou thought. After all, his folks were out on that particular weekend. Dad had a business meeting. Mom went to an old friend's place and was staying there until Sunday. So basically he was alone.

_Sweet._

So here he was, finally ready to get out and run straight for the riverbank. He and the rest of the team had agreed to meet there the first thing in the morning. He fixed his jersey and ran to the shoeboxes and grabbed his rubber shoes. He dumped his duffel bag next to him on their porch as he slipped his feet into his socks and then into his shoes. He stood up and stretched.

He walked up to the door and took out his keys. "Alright. Let's go—"

He heard the phone beeping. The brunette sighed. It came from the living room so it must have been his mom calling for the nth time. Seriously, when was she going to learn? He was in junior high, for crying out loud! He was sure he knew how to use the microwave! Reheating dinner was a cinch! Besides if the dinner went wrong, he knew the numbers to the nearest ramen takeout store.

Endou sighed and trudged back into the living room. He picked up the phone and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?" Endou said flatly.

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

Endou's eyes widened in shock. He gripped the phone hard. "Hello? Hello? What's going on?!" he yelled into the receiver.

"H-He's got my brothers. And he wants to get me, too," the voice on the other line shook. "You've got to help me. Please!"

Endou frowned. "Which phone are you using?"

"M-My brother's." Judging mentally, Endou figured the voice came from a little boy, maybe six or seven years of age.

"Okay, just keep quiet and stay wherever you're hiding in right now," he told the caller softly. "Where is your brother?"

The boy's voice cracked. "H-He's—He's upstairs. He was—" The voice broke into silent sobs. "Please, you've got to help us—"

From the phone, Endou heard the loud sound of a door broken down with the boy's shrieking.

"Run, Kaito! Get away and call for help! Get out of here!" another muffled voice amidst the commotion came from the phone. The brunette held his breath when he heard it. That voice. It was from one of his underclassmen's from the soccer club.

"Tsurumi?!" Endou cried as he heard the voice. He returned to boy named Kaito. "Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun, whatever you do, don't drop the line, do you hear me? Don't drop the line—"

He heard the phone drop with a loud clank. "Noooooooooooo!" Kaito cried shrilly from the other line. "Let me go! Let me go! Help me! I don't want to go with you! No, please!" But before Endou could say anything else, the line ended with a click.

"Hello? Hello?!" Endou yelled at the receiver. "Kaito-kun, Tsurumi?" The phone responded with a long beep. The line went dead.

A chill of apprehension ran up Endou's spine. He stood frozen in the silence of his living room. A break in. And a kidnapping. Worse, it might have ended up being a murder at the same time.

He needed to get there. Fast.

* * *

><p>"And so this suddenly becomes your idea of training, Endou-kun?" Kazemaru asked him exasperatingly as they walked. "Remember we're <em>soccer players.<em> Not detectives. Well, except you."

"I can't help it. I think that there's something really wrong at the Tsurumis' place," Endou replied with a serious frown on his face. "A kid wouldn't do that much screaming unless he were really in danger."

"Maybe Kaito was just pretending," Gouenji said thoughtfully, hoping to put his captain's mind at ease. "After all, kids nowadays are really fond of making prank calls. Maybe he is just one of the really imaginative and mischievous kind." He turned to Endou. "I mean, Yuuka makes up a lot of stories for a kid her age. He might have been doing the same thing with that phone call you had."

Endou sighed. "I'm not so sure," he said. "Besides, Tsurumi is not really the type to play phone call pranks on anybody. He was practically screaming his head off, trying to get Kaito to escape as though he was about to be killed or something."

He shook his head. "Whatever, I'm checking them out. Just in case."

"They'll be fine," Gouenji told him. "Don't forget. Remi is very capable. He knows judo and is pretty smart so I wouldn't worry if I were you."

Endou was silent. Sure he knew Daisuke was smart and capable. He could say that as well for the other twin Daiki. Daisuke was a detective just like him and a strategist. He was also very capable in defense. He could easily find himself away out or defend himself.

But he couldn't help but feel worried.

"Anyway, who is this Kaito kid?" Kazemaru asked. "Is it just me or am I the only who hasn't heard of this kid's existence?"

"He's the twins' younger brother. Not biologically though, but legally. After being adopted by their new parents a few years back, Zazie and Remi had been Kaito's older brothers ever since the kid was three."

"New parents, huh? Among the two of them, I only saw Mrs. Tsurumi in the school commencement exercises last spring. She was the attorney, right? The one with the brown hair?"

Gouenji nodded. "Mr. Tsurumi never comes to any school event. Nobody, not even the teachers, has seen him before and knows what he looks like."

"Why?"

"Business reasons," Endou said with a shrug. "That's what Zazie and Remi always say. Both of their parents are almost always out so it's often just them and Kaito at home."

"Oh. Judging from the way you explained things, is it safe to assume that you have seen Kaito before?"

Endou shook his head. "I've talked to him once or twice on the Tsurumi's phone but no, I've never really seen him in person, either."

"Speaking of which, we have arrived," Kidou announced as they stopped before two huge iron gates. Endou, as well as the others, stared at them upward in awe.

_Yup, they're still huge,_ he thought. _Just the way we saw them the last time we visited. _But he decided not to waste too much time thinking about the size of the gates. He pressed the gates' doorbell and spoke onto the intercom's microphone.

"Um, excuse me," Endou began. "Is Tsurumi Daisuke around? I, uh, really need to see him." Damn, it was still so awkward to stand in front of his underclassmen's gates, let alone call for them through the intercom. They were so freaking _huge._ They reminded him of how Kidou's house looked like and then there was Natsumi's mansion and—

No. He had to stay focused. Somebody needed his help and he was going to deliver.

He sighed. He just wished that everything was fine so that this weird and uncomfortable ordeal would be over.

"What do want from the young master?" a voice replied. Luckily, it was a woman's voice and she seemed so much nicer. Well, nicer compared to the original security guarding the gates. He was so scary, the entire team had given him the most affectionate nickname yet: The Bulldog.

She must have been new so maybe she didn't know them yet.

"We were supposed to be at the riverbank to train for an upcoming soccer match and I received an urgent phone call from him. He wanted my participation in a school related event as a representative in a sports seminar." Endou cleared his throat. "Anyway, he said he wanted me to meet him here."

"Ah, I see," the voice replied chippingly.

_Wow. Who knew Endou would lie, huh? _Kazemaru thought as he gave his captain a snarky look.

"Nice lie, Endou," Kazemaru mouthed with a smirk. Endou shot back at him with a glare of his own.

"Please wait for a while, Mr.—"

"Endou. And Company."

"Right, Mr. Endou and Company. We will be opening the gates shortly." True to the woman's word, the gates slowly opened themselves to the four of them. They started to walk on the wide stone pathway when a car passed by them. From the corner of Endou's eye, he noticed a little kid's silhouette on the other side of the tainted car windows.

_Could it be?_

The car stopped right next to where they were standing. It lowered its window from the driver's seat and revealed the face of a man with light brown hair and green eyes in a dark suit. His face was lightly dusted with freckles and he seemed very kind. He looked at the four of them and smiled.

"Well, I see that we have some young guests at our doorstep," the man said. He got out of the driver's seat and went up to them. "You must be Daisuke and Daiki's friends. It's an honor for you to come here."

He stuck out his hand. "I am Tsurumi Minoru. I have been hearing a lot about you from my sons lately. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Endou took his hand and shook it. "Thank you, Mr. Tsurumi. I'm afraid we didn't recognize you since we have never really seen you before." He bowed in front of the older man. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, that's fine," Mr. Tsurumi laughed. "I'm almost always never around so nobody else but the staff and my family knows how I look like. So please don't feel that way."

"Has my father contacted you already, Mr. Tsurumi?" Kidou asked. "I was told that he was going to have a business meeting with you a day from now."

"Yes, he has," Mr. Tsurumi answered. "I had just finished packing up for the meeting, you know." He sighed. "It was supposed to be Yuzuha-chan's birthday tomorrow and I feel horrible for not staying." His shoulders drooped and he seemed about to cry. "If anything, I would want to celebrate the entire day with the love of my life and my boys!"

Endou tried gluing a smile onto his face as he patted the older man's back as he cried. Gouenji stared on quietly, trying not to let his straight face break down due to the awkwardness. Kazemaru slapped his forehead. Kidou didn't even bother to look at him.

_Who knew that such a big boss was pretty soft? _The five of them thought in unison.

"Um, Sir, we really want to see Re—I mean, Daisuke," Endou said slowly, not wanting to make the older man burst into more tears. "He wanted to meet us here but I wanted to ask you something."

The brunette swallowed hard. "Is, uh, everything okay inside the house?"

The man stopped crying and stared at him. "Of course everything's fine. What made you think that it wasn't?"

_Should I tell him about the phone call? _"You see—"

"It must've been the phone calls," Mr. Tsurumi said thoughtfully. "Kinoe reported to me from the guard house. My son Kaito is a really mischievous kid. His prank calls often get many of us in the household in trouble at times." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry for the disturbance. I'll deal with him when I come home."

Endou nodded silently. The older man changed his frown into a smile. "Looks like I'm going to be late for the meeting at this rate." He took Endou's hand and shook it once again. "Anyway, I hope we meet again some other time. I have to get going."

"Alright, Sir," Endou said. "I hope you have a—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the back seat door of the car gave way and a little boy came stumbling out. Endou noted that he had well-kept black hair and troubled dark eyes. He had clear skin and on his nose bridge rested a pair of glasses. Unlike his father, he had no freckles. He saw Endou and company and as well as Mr. Tsurumi, gasped and turned to run back into the house. But before he could, Mr. Tsurumi hoisted him up in the air.

"Why hello, Champ!" Mr. Tsurumi said with a smile. "What were you doing in Daddy's backseat?"

The little boy writhed in his hold. "Let me go!" he yelled forcefully. "You're not my Daddy!" He flailed his arms and his legs to hit Mr. Tsurumi. "You're just a really, really bad guy!"

"Really now," Kazemaru said and walked over to the scene. He patted the little boy's head. "I guess you are Kaito—"

The kid bit his father's arm, causing to make the man scream in pain. He ran over to Endou and hid behind his legs. Mr. Tsurumi shook his hand and laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. He's always like that."

He gestured to the little boy to come to him. "Come on, Kaito. Come to Daddy."

The child held on to Endou's jogging pants leg and hid even deeper. Mr. Tsurumi sighed. "Come on, Kaito. Daddy needs to go to work. You'll make me late."

The little boy shook his head and looked at Mr. Tsurumi angrily. "My daddy would never hurt me! Or my brothers!"

Mr. Tsurumi ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Really, Kaito. That's enough. Daddy has got to go and attend that meeting." He walked slowly to Endou. "Let's go."

Endou held up both hands to his side, blocking the man to go any further. "I agree with the kid. Please step back."

Kidou glared at Mr. Tsurumi. "Exactly, Mr. Tsurumi. Please leave this boy alone. That is, if you don't want to make your charges grow even further once the police get here."

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID ENDOU FOIL THE IMPOSTOR?<strong>

**Post Note: **I'm not really sure when the next update will be however, I will try to update as soon as possible. Ugh, I feel terrible. But I am truly grateful for all the followers of this story and the reviews, too! You don't know how much it means to me whenever I read them and I get all pumped up to make drafts of the next chapter and the other mysteries. I just want to cry out of gratitude and give you all hugs! Even if it has been almost three years since I last updated!

Thank you so much, guys!

Give me some loving~


End file.
